


Just Lead Me Home

by plotholes_ahead



Series: Chaos and Art [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chiss Ascendancy (Star Wars), Chiss Sex Organs, Convoluted Chiss Families, Dirty Camping Sex, Eli Mostly Likes It, Eli Throwing Things Is A Mood, Eli's Innocent, Established Relationship, Exthrassperated, Hand Jobs, It’s a Stretch, M/M, Made Up Chiss Names, Made Up Science, Manipulation Done In Love, The Cuffs Are Very Necessary, Thrawn Gets Rough Some Times, just go with it, oh The Chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotholes_ahead/pseuds/plotholes_ahead
Summary: The fallen prodigy returns home with dire news for the Ascendancy. Who else to escort him to the Capital, but one Eli Vanto?Thrawn comes home to uncover a Civil War brewing, orchestrated by the Ascendancy’s greatest enemy: The Grysks.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Chaos and Art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733725
Comments: 58
Kudos: 69





	1. "We Know Your Name"

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled upon a post recently (I don't even know when it was posted) that basically encouraged writers not to apologize for their works, and just let them be their creative selves. It was really inspiring to me and I took it to heart. Sooo...here we are, with my first fic. If you read this and happen to like it; _thank you._
> 
> Without apologizing: I have taken zero writing classes so please bear that in mind. :) 
> 
> Timeline: Rebels Season 4 finale never happened.

It was with sincere distress and increasing fear for his people that Mitth’raw’nuruodo decided it was time to make the journey home. It was with an equal amount of resignation, regret, and annoyance that the Chiss Grand Admiral decided to leave the Empire exactly where it was. 

All those years, everything he’d done and sacrificed to ensure safety for his people...wasted. Except for one uplifting, brilliant happenstance. He held on to that light. 

Thrawn dismantled the tracking beacon in his shuttle the exact way he had Eli Vanto’s when he sent the human to his people. He typed in the coordinates for the Ascendancy’s Capital. At first the coordinates appeared as an error, so he reentered another set, on the border of the Chiss space. He hoped to get as close as he could by traveling through hyperspace because manual piloting could be disastrous without a Navigator. 

He packed enough water, food, and other necessities that would allow him to make it to his destination problem free. He slept, and moved around as much as he could, which mostly just involved him jogging up and down the short walkway from the cockpit to the back of the ship. He checked the transmission log from the other human. Nothing new. He’d check back later. 

About half way through the trip he propped open the internal fuel line and fed the ship more Coaxium. The process took about two hours, and then Thrawn was bored again.

He leaned back in the pilots seat; only fifteen hours left to go. He wondered how Eli was doing. Where was he now? He had so much to tell him… 

Without warning, the ship lurched and twisted in place as it was ripped unexpectedly from hyperspace, surprising Thrawn and tossing the many datacards he had sprawled across the console onto the floor. He sat bolt upright, glancing at the nav computer to see that eight hours still remained until he reached his destination. He looked out the viewport, in search of the ship that yanked him off his trajectory. 

Although it wasn’t a ship; a planet loomed ahead. Thrawn mentally thanked the universe it wasn’t perhaps a Grysk ship that had halted him, but the gravity well from the planet.

From this distance, Thrawn couldn’t tell which planet it was - and of course the Imperial nav computer wouldn’t have that data - but he was certain it had to be a Chiss world, with him being so close to his destination. 

“Unidentified Imperial ship,” a voice sounded in Cheunh through Thrawn’s shuttle, “You have unlawfully entered Chiss sovereign space. State your name and-”

“My name is Mitth’raw’nuruodo of the Eighth Ruling Family. I have returned with grave news for the Ascendancy. It is urgent that I reach the capitol.”

There was a pause on the other end and then, “Imperial ship: Repeat.”

Thrawn repeated his words patiently. No doubt they were crosschecking who the hell Mitth’raw’nuruodo was. _They are only doing their jobs._

“Welcome back, Commander,” came the voice after a minute. “You are permitted to land on Yashuvhu, where you may then contact the capitol for additional instruction.”

“I must continue on to Csilla sans interruption, if you do not mind.”

“Protocol, as you well know sir, dictates that any ship not of Chiss manufacturing is to be brought to the nearest base or planetary mass for inspection. While we know your name, sir, we do not know your ship. You will be escorted to the planet’s surface.”

“Unnecessary,” Thrawn said firmly, “I come with critical information for the Ascendancy-”

“Protocol also dictates that any uncooperative vessel be fired upon,” the warrior said, his voice turning to stone, “The Ascendancy can not allow a _threat_ into it’s territory. You are not a threat, Mitth’raw’nuruodo, are you?”

Thrawn bit back his growl. “Very well. Shutting down controls now.”

“Thank you, Commander,” the voice said, as Thrawn felt the slight pull of the ferrying ships directional tractor beams latch onto his ship.

He stood and hurried about, picking up the datacards on the floor, and organizing what he could of the ship. He changed his clothes and holstered a weapon.

This was not going to be pleasant. Yashuvhu was nearest to a Chaf Family Station, and the Chaf’s disliked most everyone, with an exceptional distaste for the adopted brothers from House Mitth. There was no guarantee that Chaf members would be present, but it was likely. 

***

The ships landed and Thrawn stepped down the ramp. This planet was not made of glaciers, but it didn’t have much by way of cities, either. Where they landed was mostly rolling hills of dirt and rocks. There were no grass or trees that he could see.

The pilots from the ferrying ships greeted him with a short nod, which he returned. One of them had a yellow patch on his shoulder, the other green. The men escorted him to a nearby building, an older duracrete structure that no doubt extended below ground. He caught sight of a group of three Chiss in jumpsuits exiting the building and making their way towards his ship. 

Thrawn was asked to stop outside the building. One of the warriors turned to him, “Your weapon, please.”

Thrawn frowned at him, “No.”

“Visitors are not allowed weapons,” the Chiss said plainly, “Not until they can be trusted. You will get it back before you leave.”

Thrawn suppressed a sigh as he handed over his weapon. He didn’t like this one bit. 

Not even a moment later, a half dozen Chiss warriors exited the building, all but two of them sporting yellow shoulder patches.

“Good afternoon, Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” one of the Chiss officers said. “My name is Chaf’erk’kema. I am to inform you that you will be detained for the duration of the next cycle, until the escort we have requested from Csilla arrives.”

“Now that you have seen my face,” Thrawn said, “And after you have seen my ship there will be no reason to hold me here. I can go on my way.”

Multiple officers were shaking their heads.

“We can not trust you, Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” Chaf’erk’kema said, with a small smirk. “Even if we’d like to. If our roles were reversed, would you not do as we are and protect your people from someone you know little about?”

“I know little about you,” Thrawn told him, his eyes narrowing slightly. “Yet I am to assume you are protecting my people?”

Chaf’erk’kema’s eyes flashed. 

Another Chiss stepped forward, his gaze holding caution, “Listen, sir. While you’re still _technically_ a member of the CEDF, your position is…precarious, and your return is highly suspect. We are only doing what is mandated, therefore…”

“You are _under arrest_ , Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” Chaf’erk’kema finished coolly for him. At his words, every weapon in the space was lifted in unison to expertly train on Thrawn.

Thrawn sincerely wished at this point that he hadn’t given his weapon away, “I am an officer of the Chiss Expan-”

“More recently you’ve been an officer of the Imperial Navy,” another one of the men said from behind his weapon, “What do you expect us to believe?”

“Hail Csilla, if you must,” Thrawn said, “I am sure they will be gracious enough to shed some light on the situation.”

Chaf’erk’kema laughed softly; wickedly, “Your brother can’t save you now.”

Out of nowhere, the officer behind Thrawn swung his weapon, smacking him across the ear and knocking him to his knees. Thrawn stared at the now spinning ground, blinking through the stars in his vision, while another Chiss came from the side and gripped the back of Thrawn’s neck, keeping his face towards the ground, while another took his wrists behind his back to bind them.

Finding his strength, Thrawn grabbed the warrior with the binders by the wrists, tucked his head and forcefully rolling to the side, using the momentum of his roll and his grip on the Chiss behind him to knock over the Chiss standing at his side. Then went down in a pile in the dirt and Thrawn scrambled away, staying crouched in a combat stance, hands by his chin. 

Before the Chiss on the ground had even stood, another warrior came after Thrawn, throwing combos and strikes meant to overwhelm him, but Thrawn focused his energy on evading and dodging the punches, waiting for an opening. Finding one, he grabbed the Chiss’s arm, pulled him closer and rammed his fist into the other’s rib cage. Before he allowed the Chiss to straighten, Thrawn grasped the back of his head and smashed his face into his knee.

Another warrior came from behind and Thrawn took him out with a perfectly executed spinning roundhouse kick, catching the Chiss’s jaw and sending him staggering to the dirt.

Thrawn turned to face another attacker and wham! – a fist found excellent placement across his right cheek bone. He felt his skin tear as the fist sheered across his face. He blinked, seeing stars once more and hurled himself at the attacker grabbing him about the middle and landing them both on the ground. Now straddling the other Chiss, Thrawn held his cheek against the dirt, then with lightening fast movement, struck the Chiss in the neck with the ulnar side of his hand. The Chiss curled up in a ball, coughing and choking. Thrawn kneed him in the groin for good measured before standing. 

Well, he tried to stand. Two warriors came from behind and took hold of his collar, dragging him backwards in the dirt. 

“That’s enough!” a firm voice called.

The two men let Thrawn go, but kept their weapons on him. He stood, slowly, suddenly feeling every strike and kick that had just wrecked his body. He was getting too old for this. He spit a mouthful of bloody saliva into the dirt, staring at the new comer.

“You will come quietly,” said Aristocra Chaf’orm’bitrano, as he took a few more steps towards Thrawn. Two Chiss, wearing similar robes to his, were flanking him. His advisors, perhaps?

“You do not command me,” Thrawn said.

Chaf’orm’bitrano raised his eyebrows and spoke softly, “You fool. You should not have come back.”

Thrawn let the blood drip down his cheek without wiping it away. His eyes narrowed towards the man, “Why is that, Aristocra? Surely you are not concerned for my well-being. Perhaps my return gives you concern for yours.”

Chaf’orm’bitrano took a threatening step towards him, “How dare you-”

“You can not hold me here,” Thrawn cut him off.

“I can for the length of a cycle,” the other man snapped, “And I intend to do so. Now, will you allow these men to bind your wrists, or should they stun you first?”

Thrawn took a measured breath and then held out his arms. Another Chiss with cuffs eyed him suspiciously as he stepped closer. Thrawn stared at him while he fastened the cuffs. The man looked into Thrawn’s face as he stepped back and Thrawn thought he saw an apology in his gaze. 

Thrawn was led into the building behind Formbi and his advisors, a yellow-clad Chiss warrior on either side of him, gripping his arms tightly. A handful of Chiss, some of them battered from the skirmish outside, followed the others inside.

As they made their way through the main hall, another group of warriors made their way towards them. The group stepped to the side to allow the entourage to pass. All of them were staring at the prisoner in the center. Thrawn noticed that the majority of these warriors wore burgundy patches on their uniforms. Interesting that they hadn’t been invited to the party outside. 

A voice, mixed with confusion and concern spoke quietly, “Commander?”

Thrawn turned his head to glimpse the face of a warrior he had served with on the _Springhawk_ , many years ago. His name was Hess’or’inrokini. He had been a communications officer back then. Thrawn wondered what he was now. He also wondered what his current situation might look like; to him and to the other warriors.

Mitth’raw’nuruodo: adopted no-name, former CEDF Commander, ex-Imperial Officer, traitor in some eyes to the Chiss people, ‘exiled’ extremist…and now what was he? In trouble, to say the least.

***

Eli Vanto sat in the grand entrance of the Chiss Central Edifice, tapping his foot impatiently on the white-grey marble beneath his feet. The light that shone from the high ceiling panels created intricate shapes on the floor, reminding Eli of snowflakes. He used to hate the cold. Now, there was something…comforting about it. He caught a glimpse of the glacier landscape out one of the tall windows and saw the sun glinting off a far ice formation. He grinned. It truly was beautiful. 

“Human!” a welcoming voice called. 

Eli turned towards the voice, grinning at the smiling Chiss striding down the hall.

“Thrass,” he said, walking over to the Chiss and gripping the others right elbow in greeting, “It’s been too long.”

“Almost a year,” Thrass said, his voice holding a touch more seriousness to it. 

The past year had changed them both. Eli had almost died, twice. The Grysks were becoming more and more aggressive, making their way closer to Chiss space. The Steadfast had taken heavy blows lately, losing half their bridge crew in one battle, including their 9-year-old Navigator. Eli thought his heart would break at the sight of his Admiral clutching the young girl’s body on the bridge deck, a single tear running down her cheek. 

Situations on the Steadfast were made worse by the different temperaments, short fuses, and infighting between the Chiss Family warriors. Eli had just about had enough of it, and he knew Admiral Ar’alani was just as fed up. She had no tolerance for familial squabbling and bickering; not when Chiss children were dying in battle.

Thrass, too, had struggled. He was still recovering from a political upset where he was turned down for the Aristocra position. Eli had felt awful about not being stationed on Csilla during that time, let alone not being able to send even a reassuring message. But here they were, both getting through it, both surviving.

“I like your new look,” Thrass told Eli, beckoning him towards his office.

Eli chuckled, assuming he was referring to the facial hair he now sported, “Thank you. I figured it was time to start looking my age.” 

Thrass stepped inside his office, holding the door open for Eli, “And what age is that? Nineteen?”

“Haha,” Eli said, taking the teasing in stride, “I take it you received the same summons I did?”

The two men stood around Thrass’s desk. Eli regarded the space. Not much had changed since the last time he had been in here. The view out the floor to ceiling window behind Thrass’s desk was still stunning, the library along the left wall was still stacked with bound books, and the fireplace still roared with flames.

“I did,” Thrass said thoughtfully, “Our responsibilities keep growing…”

“And changing,” Eli said, “I don’t see why local security can’t handle it. I also don’t see why any political member is needed.”

“I assume they want two members of the judicial and military families present,” Thrass said, “Makes sense to have one from the Fleets, and one from the Aristocra.”

Eli shrugged, “I guess so. When are we supposed to leave?”

“Two hours,” Thrass said, gathering his things, “You wouldn’t happen to be hungry, would you?”

“Depends,” Eli said, smiling. “Are you drinking, as well?”

Thrass grinned, “How else am I to get through this hellish ordeal?”

Eli chuckled as they made their way out into the corridor. They strode briskly through the beautiful halls of the main government building, passing regal and important Chiss from all Families.

Without preamble, Thrass yanked Eli down a side hallway. 

“What are we-”

“Shh,” Thrass hissed. 

Eli frowned at the Chiss, watching his expression. He was looking around the corner, as if waiting for something. Eli soon realized what he was waiting for.

Brierly Ronan, the other human, came _strutting_ down the corridor, yellow cape and all. Thrawn, Eli’s promised bond-mate, had sent him to the Ascendancy after their ship’s combined mission. 

Eli glanced at Thrass to see a disgusted look on his face. “I take it he’s not fitting in?”

“Oh, I’m sure he’s _fitting in._ I just don’t care enough to learn where or whom.”

Eli’s eyed widened. Eli’s interactions with Ronan over the past year had been minimal, as he was often traveling and Ronan was often on Csilla, but he hadn’t heard any of the drama regarding the other human. Apparently, it was quite extensive. 

“He’s a menace,” Thrass grumbled. “Thinks we’re buddies because he knows my brother.” He paused, “You remember how I said Thrawn would only send a most trusted companion to the Ascendancy?”

“Yeah.”

Thrass rolled his eyes in Ronan’s direction, “I take it back.”

Eli smiled. He found himself automatically responding, “Thrawn knows what he’s doing.” He watched Ronan as he continued sauntering down the hall. “I think the coast is clear.”

“It better be,” Thrass said, stepping out to the main hall. “If I have to endure one more account of his famous cape-flipping act, I’ll burst my own eardrums.”

Eli laughed, not knowing why. “What happened?”

“You don’t know?” Thrass exclaimed, shocked. “Well, let me recount for you my favorite rendition: I believe Thrawn was on his knees, begging for Ronan’s help while someone had Ronan at blaster-point. Whoever it was should’ve pulled the trigger…”


	2. "Are The Cuffs Necessary?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Thrawn see each other for the first time in over a year.

Thrass napped off his four Royal Blue’s while Eli chatted with the other CEDF officers over the course of their five hour trip. There were three total: one from the Second Family, one from the Eighth, and him. There were also three syndics, each representing the same Families.

They had been told their objective was to escort a fugitive to Csilla Penitentiary. It was quite the escort party, Eli thought, for a single man. He must be a pretty dangerous or persuasive prisoner to require so many guards. 

When they landed, two Chiss donned with yellow met them at the bottom of the ramp. After introducing themselves they were asked to follow the guards. They were led into a rundown building and down a narrow duracrete stairway, the air becoming cooler and damper as they ventured deeper under ground. Eli wished his eyes had the capability to see into the infrared like his Chiss counterparts.

The guards stopped at a small room and turned to face the others, “There is limited room going forward, so we can only take two.”

The man pointed to Eli and Thrass, in their combat and syndic attire respectively, “The two of you will do. Everyone else, you can wait here in this room. We will return.” 

Eli flashed a confused glance at Thrass. The Chiss was eyeing the guards suspiciously. Apparently he didn’t trust this, either.

They continued down the dark corridor, following the double guard. The two Chiss suddenly stopped and spun around in unison, in front of a barred cell. Eli looked to his right, glancing inside the holding area.

He did a double take, his eyes fixed on the cuffed blue-skinned being inside. 

Eli knew Thrass was right behind him. What was _he_ thinking? 

The human knew better than to react to the sight of the man, lounging casually on the bench against the sidewall. He was wearing common travelers clothing, and at the sight of Eli and Thrass, an eyebrow rose. Eli swore he saw a faint smile on his lips.

“Are the cuffs necessary?” Thrass asked, stepping up besides Eli. “With him being _locked_ in a cell?”

“Your _brother,_ Syndic Mitth’ras’safis,” said a voice from behind the guards, who turned to face each other and stepped back, giving way to Aristocra Chaf’orm’bintrano. “Is considered one of the most reckless and manipulating officers of the Chiss military. Excuse me, _former_ officer.”

“You flatter me, Aristocra,” a velvety voice came from inside the cell. Eli couldn’t suppress his grin. It had been too long since he’d heard that voice. 

Thrass flashed Thrawn a look that clearly told him to keep his mouth shut.

“So yes, the cuffs are necessary. I wanted you to be the first to know of his return,” Formbi said. He turned his gaze on Eli, “And _you;_ former Imperial officer, aide, and friend to Mitth’raw’nuruodo, I wanted you present as well. So that you might know the cost of associating with criminals.”

“He is not a criminal,” Thrass said. “His exile was sanctioned by the Aristocra.”

“Don’t be daft, Syndic,” Formbi told him, “You couldn’t have made it this high up on the political ladder if you were. Now come, follow me. We have things to discuss.”

He strode back the way they came, to join the others they had left behind. Thrass followed him, but Eli hesitated. 

He looked back inside the cell, to find Thrawn staring straight at him, an appraising look on his face. Had he been studying Eli this whole time? 

The human knew he looked different from the last time Thrawn had seen him. The Chiss gave him a small smile and Eli felt his cheeks warm under that red-eyed stare. 

He locked eyes with Thrawn, and the man straightened. His expression held something…urgent? Grim? He looked as though he had something to convey. _Tell me,_ the human urged mentally, but Thrawn couldn’t tell him anything with the guards still standing there. 

“Eli,” Thrass called.

Eli started and glanced over his shoulder at the syndic, not feeling any urgency to follow. Returning his gaze to Thrawn, he resisted the urge to take a step forward. 

How long had it been since he’d seen the man he loved? 

And he was forced to pretend seeing him now meant nothing. Thrawn’s expression fell, knowing privacy was not a current option. He pointed with his chin for Eli to follow Thrass, and sank back against the wall.

Eli couldn’t think of anything to say, reassuring or warm or otherwise, so he just turned and followed the Syndic and Aristocra down the hall and into the room where they left the others.

Eli sat down next to Thrass not realizing, until now, that he was shaking. The Chiss gave him an encouraging look when his wandering, helpless gaze found his. It didn’t help.

_What the hell was happening?_

***

Thrawn heard footsteps down the damp hall. He didn’t bother turning. It was most likely the hourly guard making sure he hadn’t escaped…or killed himself.

“Commander?” a quiet voice said.

Thrawn turned his head to see Hess’or’inrokini standing close to the bars, peering in at him. Thrawn straightened.

“You probably don’t remember me…”

Thrawn spoke his name and the Chiss blinked. “You served under me on the _Springhawk,_ ” Thrawn said. “You were my second com officer.”

The Chiss nodded, grinning, “You can call me Sorin, sir.” 

Thrawn nodded at him, then his face became grave. “I need your help, Sorin.”

Sorin shifted. Chiss did not ask for help, not outright anyways. His voice dropped even lower, helpless confusion blanketing his features. “What is going on, Commander?”

“Can I trust you?” Thrawn asked him.

Sorin straightened, “With anything, sir.”

***  
Their departure was delayed four hours – something to do with a faulty fuel emitter.

“Not sure how prisoners are granted requests,” a Chiss said to another as Eli passed them on the way to the hanger. 

“Not sure how a prisoner transfer is doubling as a supply run, either,” another one said.

Eli watched them go, trying to catch more of their banter, but was unsuccessful. He boarded their shuttle, situating himself near a viewport. He gazed out of it, unable to stop thinking of the man who was locked in the back room, chained to an immovable object. Thrass had been in there with him for a while now. 

Eli watched as Formbi met with a few of his men outside the shuttle. Eli frowned. He still didn’t know much about Chiss culture, traditions, or procedures, but a prisoner escort for a man who had not been convicted of anything seemed a tad overkill to him. 

“Do we have everyone?” the Second Family syndic called. 

“I think so,” Eli said, as Thrass came out of the back room to sit beside Eli.

“Take off in five,” someone called. “Just have to wait for another shuttle.”

Thrass leaned in to speak quietly to Eli, “Thrawn asked about you. Are you going to speak with him?”

Eli hesitated, but nodded, “Eventually. We have a couple hours.”

Thrass eyed him. Eli turned his head, “What?”

Thrass averted his gaze, shrugging. “Nothing. Just that you haven’t seen him in what…a year?”

“Yeah, I know, Thrass,” Eli said hotly.

“One would think you’d want-”

“I _know_ , Thrass,” Eli snapped.

One of the other officers glanced over his shoulder at them before turning back around.

“I’m sorry,” Eli whispered, with an apologetic glance towards his friend, “I um…I don’t know what to say to him, yet.”

Thrass nodded, “I understand. His arrival was…unexpected.”

Eli gazed out the viewport once more to see the Aristocra walking away. “Yeah.”

***

Two hours later, after talking himself in circles and finally just forcing himself to walk in, Eli stepped inside the dimly lit back room, his heart racing. 

A quick movement startled him as Thrawn stood abruptly from the small cot in the corner. Eli stood frozen to the spot, face to face with the man he’d promised his life and love to - who he hadn’t seen in over a year, the man he’d thought about every day since he’d sent him to the Ascendancy to keep him safe, the man he’d fantasized about, the man who made his heart stop and pound simultaneously in his chest.

Thrawn’s gaze softened and his lips curved upwards, “You look handsome.”

Eli grinned and his eyes skimmed over Thrawn, “I can’t say the same about you.”

Thrawn looked down at his grimy clothes and chuckled, “No, I do not suppose you can.”

They smiled, staring at each other’s faces; faces that were practically strangers and yet so familiar. And then, as if the rest of the world fell away, as if the past two years had never occurred, Thrawn spoke his name. His shoulders relaxed and he let out the breath he’d been holding; he finally felt home again. _He_ was here.

 _“Thrawn.”_ Eli rushed forward and pressed himself against the other man, wrapping his arms around his neck. Thrawn’s hands were bound behind his back, so he couldn’t do much except drop his head into the curve of Eli’s neck, but it was enough. 

Eli squeezed him tightly once more before pulling back, his brown eyes flicking back and forth between Thrawn’s red ones. He took the Chiss’s face between his hands and leaned up to deliver a crushing kiss to cool lips, lips he had missed dearly. His eyelids fell shut, a contented sigh escaping through his nose. He leaned back.

“Welcome home,” Eli whispered, his hands still resting on Thrawn’s cheek, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Thrawn looked him over, taking in the scattering of freckles on his nose, the hair along his jaw, and the Chiss uniform he wore. His eyes skimmed over the blue patch on his shoulder. “I could not risk the message being intercepted.”

“What made you decide to leave?”

“Ar’alani.”

Eli frowned, “Ar’alani?”

“Yes,” Thrawn said softly, “Something she said before we parted.”

“Ok…”

“Among other things,” Thrawn added. “Eli - that mission, the _Chimaera’s_ time with the _Steadfast,_ my time with you…”

Eli shook his head, “Don’t go there. Not right now. What other things?”

“I feel I must tell you,” Thrawn insisted. “To this day I feel regret regarding how I acted. There has not been a single day that has passed when I have not wished I could make it up to you.”

Eli grinned, “We’ll figure out a way that you can. We have time now. But Thrawn… _what other things_?”

“I can not tell you here.”

There was a knock on the door. Eli looked over his shoulder, expecting someone to enter. No one did. 

He turned back to Thrawn, who’s gaze was still on the door. His red eyes slowly refocused on Eli. He took a breath. “Eli, before you leave, I would like to hold you again.”

Eli frowned, eyeing the chain attached to Thrawn’s wrist binders.

“It has been too long since I have-”

“If someone walks in-” Eli warned.

“They will not.”

Eli glanced back at the door for a moment, “Fine. Turn around.”

Thrawn half turned, allowing Eli access to the binders. The human set them on the ground and stepped back with an expectant look, his arms spread out by his sides.

Thrawn smiled and seized the human in a strong embrace, closing his eyes and breathing him in, savoring every aspect of their closeness. He retreated, a lingering grin on his lips. 

Eli beamed up at him, “Happy?”

Thrawn’s smile faded and Eli grew confused, and then worried, when he remained silent too long.

“Th-”

“I am sorry, Eli.”

The last thing Eli knew was a sharp pinch in the side of his neck and then nothing.


	3. "WTF, Thrawn"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heated conversation, the boys get a little dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying my hand at this smut thing. You have been warned! 
> 
> There's a part in this chapter where I repeatedly hear "Eli, drop it." And I can't help chuckling to myself.

Eli woke on a blanket under a make shift tent made of twigs, branches, and big green leaves. He sat up, waiting for the dizzy spell to cease before he stood, grabbing for a thick branch to steady himself. After he felt confident he wouldn’t fall over, he stepped gingerly out of the fort. Thrawn was crouched low, his back towards Eli, constructing a fire.

“Good even-”

“ _What_ the _fuck_ , Thrawn.”

Thrawn stood and turned around, “May I explain-”

Eli reached down and picked up the nearest stick, chucking it at Thrawn’s head. The Chiss avoided the flying object, ducking neatly out of the way. 

“Yeah. Sure,” Eli spat, “right after you bring us back to the shuttle, or Csilla, or civilization in general-”

“I can not.”

“- _then_ you can explain to the fucking _Aristocra_ that I played no part in your escape. I can’t believe you _stabbed_ me with a tranquilizer!”

“I _will_ tell them that. And I will be able to convince them of your innocence,” Thrawn said calmly.

Eli huffed, “Great. And what about everyone else still aboard the shuttle? Are you going to let them take the fall?”

“Of course not,” Thrawn said. “They will be cleared, as well.”

“How?” Eli snapped.

“I rigged a noxious gas that renders victims comatose to expel within the shuttle-”

“You _what_?” Eli shouted. He was so angry he saw red. He marched forward and shoved Thrawn - _hard_ , reinforcing his words. “What the _hell_ were you thinking?” 

Thrawn stumbled, looking confused, “Do not worry, Eli. They will be perfectly fine. They will awaken after the shuttle touches down on Csilla, long enough for the receiving party to learn they had been unconscious, and therefore did not aide in my escape.”

Eli, fuming at this point, began following Thrawn around the fire with another stick, and a dangerous look in his eye. “I can’t believe you tricked me into letting you escape. I can’t believe you would take advantage of me like that. You _used_ me.” 

Although Thrawn didn’t prefer to have Eli chasing him around their camp, wielding a branch as a weapon, he did _love_ the sound of his wild space accent when he was angry.

“Be reasonable, Eli,” Thrawn told him, walking backwards. “I have used you for far worse things in the past.”

Eli’s eyes grew wide and he gripped the stick even tighter in his fist.

Thrawn watched as a beautiful shade of pink colored the human’s cheeks, as his knuckles around the stick turned white. He held up his hands in defense, “That is not what I meant.”

“ _Why_ , Thrawn, was this necessary?” Eli asked through gritted teeth. “I’m _dying_ to hear your answer.”

“Our transport was compromised,” Thrawn explained, crawling backwards over a log in his attempt to evade Eli.

Eli finally slowed his advance, “What do you mean?”

“We would have been attacked within a few more kilometers had I not done something,” Thrawn said, straightening and brushing a few pebbles of dirt off his shoulder.

Eli frowned, “By who?”

“I can not be certain,” Thrawn admitted. “But I believe the Grysk are involved.” 

Thrawn watched the human’s face tense for a moment, then relax, the tan color of his skin returning to his knuckles. 

He took a tentative step forward. “Eli.” 

He treaded carefully, his hands still out in front of him, his gaze wary. He stepped once more, reaching slowly for the weapon in Eli’s grasp. 

Eli glowered at him, but allowed Thrawn to wrap his fingers around his hand. 

“Eli,” Thrawn repeated, indicating through his tone that he should drop the weapon. It fell to the ground. 

They now stood centimeters apart. Glowing red eyes left Eli’s to take in the rest of his face. They traveled down his neck and chest, covering all of him in one visual sweep. 

Eli felt a wave of arousal break over him under that stare. Immediately following that, he was hit with a flash of realization that nearly matched the wave’s intensity. Eli had Thrawn in some random, deserted jungle, all to himself, alone… _finally_. 

In a rush of movement and forgotten anger, not sure which of them actually moved first, Eli’s lips met Thrawn’s in a fierce kiss, full of urgency and years of pent up longing. 

Frantic hands tangled in hair, pulled at clothing, and roamed over strong arms and shoulders. At the sound of Thrawn’s moan, Eli was sure his knees would give way right there. 

The kiss was not slow. It was not calculated. It was feral. 

Thrawn lifted him from the ground, all the while keeping their lips locked, moving hungrily against each other. He carried him back to their make shift tent, with Eli’s legs wrapped around his waist, his arms around his neck. Pushing the kiss deeper, he slid his tongue along Eli’s, tasting his promised mate and feeling his blissful sigh vibrate their combined lips. 

They tumbled, quite literally, onto a blanket covering a bed of leaves, with a grunt and a huff. Their fingers fumbled with each other’s collars and fasteners, attempting in vain to keep their kiss fluid. 

“We will have to-”

Eli pulled Thrawn’s shirt over his head, moving to unclasp his trousers.

“-find a way-”

Thrawn yanked Eli’s trousers past his ankles, leaving his own at the edge of the blanket before making his way back up the human’s body.

“-to raise the bed-”

Thrawn grabbed the collar of Eli’s tunic with one hand and pulled the fabric off him in one smooth motion. 

“-off the forest floor-”

“Thrawn,” Eli breathed, half aroused, half annoyed. “Not now.”

Thrawn looked down at him in perilous seduction, taking in the sight of the naked man below him with glittering eyes. Thrawn’s ravenous attention was almost too much for Eli to bear. Almost. 

Thrawn leaned down and licked him, sternum to neck to ear. Eli’s gasp turned into a groan and he shivered, letting his head fall back onto the blanket, exposing more of his neck. Thrawn resisted the urge to bite there. He snaked his arm under Eli’s hips and flipped them over, Eli on top. 

He positioned Eli above him and reached down to palm his own erection, his self-lubricating tracts already leaking clear liquid all over his hand. It had been too long. He stroked himself a few times before moving to wet Eli as well. With both members stiff and slick, the Chiss stacked them on top of each other and curled his fingers around them both. 

“ _Move_.” Thrawn’s husky tone demanded. 

So Eli did. He slid his hips backwards, dragging himself along Thrawn’s cock, then pushed back into his tight, lubed grip. Eli’s groan left him as he exhaled, his eyes fluttering shut, his hands clenching at the blanket on either side of Thrawn. The sensation of his cock running along the underside of Thrawn’s felt amazing, as he ground against the hardened tracts producing the watery substance that made this work. Thrawn’s warm, slick fingers flexed around him, bringing them closer together to amplify the friction. 

Thrawn had missed the feeling of Eli’s cock in his hands, the edge of its head grating smoothly under his fingertips when Eli moved. His insides turned over as he watched his lover, moaning and thrusting and enjoying this; biting his own lip. Eli Vanto was stunning. 

Thrawn rolled his hips upwards, “I have missed you, Eli.”

Eli grinned, repressing the emotion that stirred in him at Thrawn’s words. He bent down and pressed his parted lips against Thrawn’s. 

Thrawn responded by tonguing the inside of Eli’s mouth, dragging it along his top lip until Eli whined, open mouthed, asking for it. So Thrawn bit down on his lower lip, pulling at the soft, now swollen flesh. Eli moaned, his hips jerking with need.

The Chiss knew this wasn’t going to take long. He himself was already desperately seeking release, being driven insane by _everything_ about the man above him. He began stroking both of them, slowly at first. Once Eli realized what Thrawn was doing, his hips slowed as he savored the sensation of Thrawn’s hand moving along their lengths.

The Chiss moved with unbearable care, stroking base to tip, and pressing ever so slightly into the slit at the tip of Eli’s cock. The human whimpered. They were both rock hard in Thrawn’s palms. He picked up the pace, little by little. Eli hummed in appreciation. Thrawn squeezed and they both gasped.

“ _Gods_ , Thrawn,” Eli moaned, his eyes closing. He smiled, “I’ve missed you more.”

Thrawn’s gaze lowered, to see his blue cock pressed against Eli’s human one, leaking precum from the tip. The sight floored him and he let loose a growl from deep in his throat. He twisted his hands, pulling at both members, one direction and then the other.

Eli jerked. “Oh _fuck_.” 

Thrawn smirked. “Is that alright?”

Eli’s forehead dropped to Thrawn’s shoulder. “Do it again…please.”

Thrawn did; and again, and again until Eli was gasping for air near his ear. The human’s hips began to move once more, rocking with new purpose into Thrawn’s grip.

“Harder, Eli,” Thrawn told him. Thrawn’s own hands moved with earnest, quick and belligerent, concerned with and aware of nothing but witnessing Eli’s imminent climax. 

Eli’s thrusts became frenzied, moving faster between Thrawn’s hands; hands that held so much of Eli; his body, his heart, his life for over a decade. His mind reeled with the awareness that they were finally together again. _Thrawn’s_ hands were on him. Not his own, imagining who they belonged to, but Thrawn’s actual - 

The human’s groans became a crescendo of beautiful music as he climbed towards his peak. The pressure swelling inside of him reached an impossible amount, and he ascended, slurring all speech into one elongated, deafening cry. Eli’s body shook, sending hot liquid onto Thrawn’s abdomen, his name on his lips. The quivering continued until his orgasm left him spent, supporting himself above Thrawn with trembling arms. 

He was vaguely aware of the man below him, fiercely pumping both of them a few more times. Eli returned to himself in time to see Thrawn’s mouth fall open in a silent scream, followed by an almost pained growl, his body curling upwards before collapsing back onto the blanket. 

Eli, panting still, watched Thrawn from above as his heart rate lowered. His lips looked dry and his eyes were closed. When he opened them, and their glow found Eli’s brown ones, the air around them caught fire. Eli felt the warmth all over and he leaned down to press his lips to Thrawn’s, gentle and supple this time. 

The Chiss pulled Eli to his chest and enfolded him in his arms. He kissed the top of his head, whispering words of praise and adoration as he came down from his post-orgasmic high. He wasn’t sure how much time passed before either one of them moved. They’d been drained of energy and thought; fingers idly caressing, sweat drying to grains of salt on their skin.

Thrawn muttered something about the fire and shifted under Eli. The human rolled over so Thrawn could stand. He felt a silly pang of disappointment, as Thrawn dressed his lower half and exited the tent.


	4. "How Very Thrawnlike"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chiss has some 'splainin to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copero, the planet the Mitth hail from, has portions of jungle terrain (apparently). 
> 
> Thrawn may have broken a rule or five, just to spend some time with Eli. That seems pretty reckless to me, but that’s none of my business… ;)

Eli lay on his back, grinning lazily at the leafy ceiling of his and Thrawn’s improvised shelter, listening to the soft snaps of twigs and rustling of Thrawn outside the tent, starting up the fire. The sun was beginning to lower now; soon it would be cold. He should probably get dressed, but as he delighted in the recent encounter of being with his promised bond-mate once again, he was compelled to draw out this moment as long as possible. 

Something in the top corner of the tent moved and Eli caught sight of a palm-sized beetle. Whelp, time to go.

He swiftly left the tent, dressing as he went, and grabbed Thrawn’s shirt on the way out. The Chiss stood from his crouched position when Eli approached him. He took his shirt from the human, planting a kiss on smiling lips. 

“I love you,” Eli whispered up to him as Thrawn’s thumb caressed his cheek, responding in kind. 

Eli stepped back and found a decent log to plop down on.

“Okay,” Eli began, “Question: if you believed our ship was going to be attacked, why did you leave everyone else on board?”

Thrawn smirked, realizing it was time – past time - for him to do some explaining. “The gas prevents enemy scanners from identifying any life forms, dropping the passengers body temperatures and heart rates to undetectable readings,” Thrawn told him. “I also ensured that the shuttle was hauling a fair amount of Avid milk.”

“Avid milk?”

“Yes,” Thrawn said, factually. “From Avidich, the planet that controls our agricultural needs, where the Ethindo Family hails from.”

Eli blinked at him. Thrawn was speaking, and eyeing him, like he should know these things.

“Ah,” Eli said, simply. For a moment, the only sound he heard was the crackling of the fire. Then it dawned on him, “Your request…”

Thrawn gave him one of his small, approving smiles, “Precisely.”

“So what’s it for?” Eli asked, becoming intrigued. “The milk?”

“It’s a deterrent,” Thrawn told him. “It has been noted in previous thefts and raids that the Grysks will leave unspoiled containers of Avid milk untouched. Not discarded or destroyed, but _untouched_. I therefore deduce they are afraid of it, or allergic to it.”

“So when they run their ships scanners they’ll see no life forms and only containers of Avid milk,” Eli said, thoughtfully. “They’ll think it’s a supply run, and since there’s no value to them aboard the ship, they’ll leave it alone.”

“Very good.”

“But aren’t you worried about them attacking the ship anyways?” Eli asked, frowning. 

“No,” Thrawn said, “There is no sure way for them to discern which ship leaving the Yashuvhu landing pad had passengers aboard, since they both appeared empty. They will not fire on either ship and risk exposure for an uncertainty.”

Eli stared at him, dumbfounded. “You sent another ship into space at the same time as ours. We waited for it on the landing pad. How did you manage that?” 

Thrawn paused, his eyes dropping from Eli’s for a moment. “An ally.”

“Ah,” Eli said. “I see. So, if you knew the crew would be safe, why did _we_ leave?”

Thrawn took a breath, seating himself beside Eli. “When we arrive in the capital, it is likely I will be detained and unable to see you. I wanted time with you; we have things to discuss. And leaving you behind was not a risk I was willing to take.”

Eli smiled, realizing he should be grateful to have this time alone with Thrawn, although he couldn’t be completely thrilled about how it came to be. “Risking your brother’s life was alright, though?” 

“I told my brother all he needed to know and he agreed…albeit reluctantly,” Thrawn said.

Eli nodded, gazing into the flames. Thrass’s insistence on Eli going to see Thrawn made more sense now.

“And knocking me out was just…”

“Necessary.”

“Hmm,” Eli wouldn’t say he understood, because he didn’t. Once again, Thrawn had made a decision for Eli without Eli’s consent. How very Thrawnlike. “Ok, so now what?”

“Now we wait,” Thrawn said calmly. “For Thrass to wake and inform Ar’alani of our whereabouts. And then we will be rescued.”

Eli hoped he was right. Considering the situation, the Ascendancy might just leave them here. The chill of the night breeze flowed through their camp and he moved to sit in the dirt, closer to the fire. He looked up at the stars. He’d been debating asking Thrawn something, but was unsure how sensitive the issue was. Regardless, it was something Eli needed to know.

“Thrawn,” Eli said softly, still studying the view above. “I know why you stayed in the Empire. If you’re right, and the Grysks are gunning for us…we’ll need its help. Are they coming? The Chimaera?”

Thrawn took a deep breath, looking into the fire, and shook his head. “No. The Empire is collapsing. The Rebels are now a force to be reckoned with; they destroyed the Emperor’s super weapon, and he plans to build another one. I find that…foolish. If I stayed, I would most likely either be killed, or captured. I could bring no aid to the Ascendancy then, nor could I bring the power of the Empire to help my people.”

Eli sighed. _So it was all for nothing._

He would not say that, though. He would not say that years of preparation on Thrawn’s part had been wasted. He would not say that Thrawn’s people were less guarded without the Empire. There was nothing he could say that would help the situation, so he said nothing for a long while.

Finally Eli spoke, changing the subject. “Interesting how Thrass went along with your plan,” he said skeptically. “How did you get him to agree to stay on board?”

Thrawn’s gaze didn’t meet his. “Thrass’s life is more valuable to the Aristocra than mine, and coincidently, more valuable than yours. Me: an exiled military commander, you: a human, and Thrass: a highly respected politician. If he were to perish, perhaps the Ascendancy would… _react_ to the attack.” 

“If they could prove the Grysk did it, it would be a sign of unprovoked warfare against your people, and the Fleets would have to respond.”

“Perhaps they would,” Thrawn said, his voice suddenly sounding tired. “I presume if you or I perished, however, the results would be much different. It is likely they would be grateful for my death.”

“We’re not important enough,” Eli said flatly. He wasn’t fond of the reality of what Thrawn deduced, but knew it to be true. “So you appealed to Thrass’s dignity, and convinced him his sacrifice would be worth it?”

A not quite wicked grin spread across Thrawn’s face, “No. I told him very little, and that there would be no danger at all.”

Eli shook his head. Thrawn’s gambling of his brother’s life should have appalled Eli, but he wasn’t even surprised. “So, where are we, anyways?”

“Copero.”

Eli smiled at the night sky, “Of course we are.”

***

The following hour passed by in mostly silence. Thrawn made them a meal, or what could pass as one from the rations he’d stolen from the shuttle, and they ate with little being said. 

Eli stretched out his legs, leaning back on his hands to stare up at the many stars that littered the sky. He shivered. Thrawn peered sideways at him, then stood and disappeared for a moment. He returned with the blanket from the tent, shook it out, and draped it over Eli’s shoulders. He seated himself behind him and wrapped his arms around the human’s slender frame. 

Eli sighed happily and leaned back against Thrawn’s chest. “You mentioned we had things to discuss,” Eli quietly prompted.

Thrawn bent his head to kiss Eli’s neck, who chuckled when soft lips brushed a ticklish spot.

“Mostly I wanted this,” Thrawn told him. “But I also wanted to tell you more about the Grysks.” 

Eli frowned, half turning back to eye Thrawn, “Right. How do you know they’re involved?”

“It is worse than that,” Thrawn said, gravely.

Eli remained silent, something in Thrawn’s voice making his heart sink.

“I believe the Grysks have allies in the Ascendancy, as high up as the Aristocras.”

Eli turned around between Thrawn’s legs. “What?” he asked, breathlessly. “How did you learn that?”

“Ronan.”

Eli gaped, “Ronan?”

Thrawn nodded, his eyes flicking towards the fire, it’s light making his red orbs appear more intense. “He is not in the military, and therefore does not use equipment with encrypted codes. His communications were being monitored, but not by the Chiss. I traced the hacking frequency and tapped into a Grysk transmission line. That is when I learned of their communication with my people.”

“Wow,” Eli breathed. “Wait, how did – you know what, nevermind.” He’d given up trying to figure out Thrawn’s little miracles. “So who is their contact?”

“I can not know for certain who all-”

Eli scoffed, “You may not _know_ , but I bet you have plenty of-”

“The Chaf Family.”

Eli gestured as if to say, ‘there we go.’ 

“Any ideas why they were monitoring him?”

“Because he is a human in the Ascendancy,” Thrawn said, “blind to many dangers, and a fool.” 

“And he’s probably fucking Formbi so-”

“Excuse me?” Thrawn said, his voice more harsh than confused. 

“Yeah, it’s a whole thing, I guess,” Eli said, rolling his eyes and waving his hand. “The Grysks are probably spying on Ronan, to keep an eye on Formbi.”

Thrawn hummed thoughtfully, but remained silent. 

“Did you,” Eli began hesitatingly, “place him here as a target for the Grysks?”

“Not at all,” Thrawn said smoothly. “I originally placed him here so Ar’alani could mold his mind, manipulate his knowledge, and possibly use him to benefit the Ascendancy.”

_Not vindictive at all_. “Is that it?” Eli asked, dryly.

“No,” Thrawn answered honestly. “There were other reasons. But he’s proved to be helpful in ways I had not intended him to be.”

“I see,” Eli said. “So, you think members of the Fifth Family are working with the Grysks? But you have no proof?”

“None.”

The long silence was broken by Eli’s chuckle. Thrawn peered around him so he could see his face, frowning.

Eli shook his head, “I just thought you were going to say ‘art’.”

Thrawn tilted his head. Eli’s eyes narrowed. “Art too, huh?”

Thrawn straightened, “The Grysks have no art that I am aware of. The Chiss, however, do. Chaf’orm’bintrano’s Family collects artwork that alludes to nothing short of desiring absolute power. The Chiss Ascendancy and its Ruling Families prevent any one House from possessing such power.”

“So they want to take out the others families?”

“Perhaps.”

“Well,” Eli said, eyebrows raised, “Are you gonna confront him?”

“I can not,” Thrawn replied softly with regret. 

“So what are you going to do?”

“Wait,” Thrawn paused, his voice lowering, “in ambush.”

“So do nothing?” Eli countered, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Thrawn frowned, “Waiting is _not_ nothing.”

Eli knew waiting could be a tactical strategy, and Thrawn always knew which tactics to use. But this? “What happened to preemptive strikes?”

“Against my own people,” Thrawn told him, “I find it less desirable.”

Eli sighed, the gravity of that comment weighing on the moment, silencing them. Thrawn’s end goal; his only end goal, had always been to protect his people. If the Grysks were manipulating them, Eli understood that Thrawn’s fight was not against his people, but against the Grysk, even if his people were treasonous traitors. 

It was quiet, apart from the rustling leaves and sounds of the fire. Thrawn’s news was indeed horrible. However, there was nothing either one of them could do about it right now. So Eli let the conversation die; they would pick it up soon enough.


	5. "More Than Worthy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn has some misdeeds to make up for. 
> 
> aka: Eli demands the complete rocking of his world in order to forgive Thrawn for past transgressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imperative info regarding the plot can be found in the first 500 words of this chapter. The rest of the chapter contains the smutty smuttness; take what you need and leave the rest! ; )

The fire burned on, crackling and popping into the silence that surrounded them. Cradled in Thrawn’s arms, Eli could’ve fallen asleep right there for feeling so warm and protected. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this whole, despite Thrawn’s news and the terror that might lie ahead.

“Eli,” Thrawn whispered near his ear. Eli blinked his eyes open. “I would like to express my deepest apologizes; for my stubbornness regarding your adoption into the Fourth Family.”

“You have already apologized,” Eli said gently.

“I remember,” Thrawn said. “However, my unworthy desire to possess your life and control your choices-”

“Whoa,” Eli said, retreating from Thrawn to look back at him. “That’s a little harsh.”

“How so?” The Chiss asked with a knitted brow.

Eli scoffed, “Do you recall how I agreed to marry you?”

“I do.”

“Do you know what that means?” Eli asked, grinning. “It means I _want_ your say in my life and choices. I would have welcomed your advice when making that decision, it’s just…” he trailed off, turning back to face the fire.

“I was not there.” 

The ache in Thrawn’s voice was unmistakable. Eli’s own heart felt as though a hand had closed around it. His decision to join the Fourth Family was not something he regretted; in fact, regardless of what Thrawn thought, he still believed he’d made the right choice. 

The disagreement would always be between them, though, and Thrawn’s reaction and the reason for it had taken Eli a long while to come to terms with. In spite of it all, Eli still _loved_ Thrawn and would do everything in his power to ease his mind. 

“You are more than _worthy_ , Thrawn,” he reassured him. 

Neither one of them spoke for a minute. Eli knew Thrawn wouldn’t let it go. He may let it rest for now, but he wouldn’t let it fall away, not until he felt he’d corrected the mistake. So how to cheer him up? 

“But you know,” Eli said, with a sly grin. “If it bothers you so much, I think I know a way you can make it up to me.”

Eli could just imagine the grin on Thrawn’s face when he responded. “And what is that?”

Eli reached behind him to palm Thrawn’s groin, squeezing lightly. The Chiss flinched a little, but released a puff of air against Eli’s cheek that he took for a small laugh.

“It would be my pleasure,” Thrawn whispered, mouthing at Eli’s neck and drawing figure eights along the side of it with his tongue. The human let out a gratifying sigh, tiny pebbles appearing along his arms. 

“What would you like?” Thrawn asked low and desire ridden, his hands already moving to unclasp Eli’s bottoms.

“For you to show me,” Eli said, spinning on his knees to face him with a mischievous grin, “how very sorry you are.”

“Whatever it takes,” Thrawn murmured, eyes gleaming. “For indeed I am.”

Their lips ghosted over each other’s for a single shared breath, then warm, tan lips met soft, moist blue ones, tender and cautious at first. 

Clothing fell away, piece by piece, as their kiss graduated from something slow and lovely to passionate and invigorating. 

On his knees between Thrawn’s legs, Eli wove his fingers in his hair, kissing his cheek, jaw, neck, shoulder, earning himself a moan from Thrawn, before turning around to face the fire. Thrawn moved to his knees as well and Eli settled himself on Thrawn’s lap, knees on either side of his. He pressed back against Thrawn’s erection, indicating his desires. 

Blue arms encircled his torso for a quick squeeze and lips grazed his shoulder blade before fingers, slick with Thrawn’s lube, teased at his entrance. 

Eli drew back from them. “I don’t want that,” he said. “I want you.” 

Thrawn leaned closer to kiss the curve of his shoulder blade once more. “I don’t wish to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Eli insisted.

Thrawn hesitated, stalling; choosing to drag his nails passively along the human’s abs instead, making his core contract and giving him chills. 

“It’s been two years, Thrawn,” Eli said, frustration leaking through his words. “Don’t make me wait any longer.”

Slowly, with exceptional care, and with more self-control than he knew he possessed, Thrawn entered Eli for the first time in years, guiding him down onto his erection as the human let out a satisfied hiss. He felt the same, and different, and wonderful, more so then he remembered, and _so damn good_. 

Eli breathed through the burning sensation and eased himself down until he was sitting in Thrawn’s lap; Thrawn so deep inside of him that Eli’s ass cheeks rested on his thighs. It had taken a while to get to this point so he paused there, breathing; getting comfortable with the stretch, letting the anticipation of what was coming settle in and further spark his arousal. 

Thrawn reached around and gingerly took hold of his throbbing head, massaging the tip with his thumb. He waited just like that, for Eli to inhale, before sliding down his shaft to the base. Eli’s exhale turned an audible expletive. Thrawn grinned. He continued to stroke his pulsating need, reveling in the sound of the human’s breath catching when he applied more pressure to the head. Overwhelmed with the need to move, Thrawn rolled his hips, pressing up into Eli’s body. 

Eli gasped and pushed Thrawn’s hand away. Shifting his weight onto his knees, he slid slowly all the way up Thrawn’s hardness, only to lower himself back down onto the thick, slick member. He groaned loudly, his eyes falling shut. 

Afraid for a moment that they were too close to the fire, but also not caring, Eli leaned forward, supporting himself with his palms on Thrawn’s knees. He moved like a wave, dragging Thrawn’s cock from his body and plunging it back in.

“ _Yes_ , Eli,” Thrawn whispered, leaning back on his hands to watch him work, biting his lip at the tantalizing sight as his eyes raked over his shoulders, back, and the curve of his ass, swallowing his cock. He lifted one of his hands to rest on Eli’s slim torso as the human continued to ride him.

Thrawn watched him move on him, watched his triceps flex when he braced himself on Thrawn’s knees, watched his lean back muscles ripple when he sank back down, with a little roll of his hips at the bottom. Thrawn was captivated. He knew, without a doubt, that he was irrevocably taken with this man; that he was perhaps the most divine being he’d ever known. He’d marry him one day; somehow he’d marry him. 

Eli bounced unhurriedly on Thrawn’s lap, moaning every time he descended onto him, with every breach of his entrance. Changing the pace, he sat back, rolling and circling his hips with the sizeable member lodged deep inside of him.

Thrawn rotated his hips, savoring yet another pleased gasp from Eli. He did it again, then shifted his grip to Eli’s hips to take matters into his own hands. He struck up his own rhythm and speed, propelling himself up into the human with undisguised, shattered composure. 

“ _Fu-uck_ ,” Eli shouted, his voice filling the fire lit space as Thrawn continued driving hard at this angle, vigorously thrusting into the human above him, watching his cerulean cock rapidly disappear inside Eli and reappear, shining with his own lube. 

Eli’s bitten off words of encouragement compelled him as he slammed into him, burying himself inside his human, knowing his fingertips would leave Eli marked the following morning. 

Eli loved it, he knew, but his body tensed oddly and the thought crossed Thrawn’s arousal-dazed mind that he should slow down, just as Eli’s hand flew back to attach itself to his abdomen, fingernails digging into the skin that lay over hard muscle. The gesture was accompanied by an uncomfortable “ _Thrawn_ ” followed by a sharp intake of breath, and a shaky exhale. 

The Chiss ceased all motion, resisting the urge to pull out, and waited patiently. He briefly considered that maybe Eli had finished, but realized that wasn’t the case. 

“Are you alright?” Thrawn whispered, worried, chest heaving.

Eli bent forward, sliding himself off Thrawn and turned to face him. With a feeble smile he said, “I’m fine. Can we try something else, though?”

Thrawn reached for his face and kissed him, tenderly, apologetically. “Of course.”

With a swift kiss to Eli’s forehead, that left the human grinning, he sought out the forgotten blanket and laid it near the fire. “Lay on your side.” 

Eli did as he was told, his grin remaining and growing brighter. He faced the flames, pausing for a second to comprehend that yes, this was happening in the open jungle, in front of a fire pit.

Thrawn placed another couple logs on the fire before laying down behind Eli, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him easily, gently backwards and closer to him. Smart, Eli figured. Once the logs caught fire, they’d be too close.

Thrawn situated himself behind Eli, moistened his fingers and bringing them to Eli’s opening to ensure his readiness this time. Once he was convinced, and Eli was pushing back into him, he lined up his member and slid back inside Eli’s tight heat.

Knowing this angle was tricky, Eli reached back to grab the curve of his own ass cheek, allowing his lover better access. Thrawn’s hand automatically went to Eli’s hip, cupping the distinct curve there. 

Eli’s eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open as Thrawn rocked into him, deep and drawn out, striking up a slow rhythm. 

Thrawn watched the human’s idyllic expression; wet lips glistening with the light from the fire. He grasped Eli’s bearded chin and dipped his head, bringing his lips to meet Eli’s glossy ones. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured when he pulled away. It was dark, but he could imagine the blush on Eli’s cheeks that accompanied that particular smile. 

“Thrawn,” Eli urged, a needy whimper escaping his mouth, “Faster.”

Thrawn obliged. Holding Eli securely to his chest, he pitched his hips backwards, pulling his stiff length from Eli’s body and snapped them forward repeated until he thought Eli’s enthusiastic cries alone would send him over the edge. 

They were a mess of limbs and dirt; a rock was digging into Eli’s side and a branch was scraping against his leg, but he didn’t care. 

Their position didn’t allow for much leverage, though. Thrawn took Eli’s thigh and shoved it forward, so that his knee was resting in the dirt. The Chiss knelt in the triangle of Eli’s bent knee, his hands on either side of his face. 

The new angle was different, but not uncomfortable. Eli twisted his upper body to place his hand over Thrawn’s heart; just to feel him, feel him move, feel his muscles working. 

He looked up to see Thrawn directly over him, fucking him into the dirt with pure and utter ecstasy on his face. Eli gawked at him for a moment; blue skin, red slits for eyes, breathing heavily. He was losing himself, coming undone in his attempt to please Eli. He was striking, and he was his.

Thrawn’s eyes opened fully when he realized Eli was watching him. Grinning at him, he slowed his movements and swooped down to plant a kiss to his lips. He pulled back, a question in his eyes. 

Eli nodded, wordlessly communicating that everything was fine. So Thrawn, once again, picked up speed until they were both struggling to draw in breath, their moans rising in volume with the increase in tempo. 

The fire, which had indeed grown, cast them in shadows, creating glorious living, moving art. It’s heat poured over them, licking their flesh and dousing their bare skin in a fresh coat of perspiration. 

Eli lowered his hand to the ground to offset Thrawn’s harder thrusts; his nails digging into the dirt, the blanket scrunched up beneath him, not doing much of anything at this point. His eyes shut tight, his face in the dirt, he could feel his orgasm like a rubber band wound tightly around a spool, desperate to shoot off.

“ _Please_ don’t stop,” Eli pleaded, circling his hips in order to meet Thrawn at the height of his thrust, simultaneously awarding wonderful friction to the weeping member under him. He found a good spot….a _great_ spot, where the blanket had bunched up just enough for him to grind against it.

Harder and harder they rode, until they were nothing but a symphony of grunts and groans and escalating pleasure cries; a chaotic mixture of want and need and _fuckgottahaveit_.

Thrawn’s hands spread across Eli’s low back, his palms spanning the width of the human and _pressed_ , angling his sacrum downward, sequentially arching Eli’s back, forcing his aching cock further into the blanket below him and positioning his body so that Thrawn collided with his prostate, shooting jolts of pleasure through the human’s body. 

“ _Yes_ , Thrawn. Please, _fuck me_.” 

“ _Eli_ ,” Thrawn gasped, his grip strengthening; the new angle narrowing Eli’s channel, clenching Thrawn’s shaft even tighter.

Eli could feel Thrawn throbbing, growing inside of him as it always did right before he finished, it’s girth expanding until Eli thought he couldn’t take it any more. He knew the exact moment Thrawn came, followed immediately by Eli’s own climax, his face pressed against the dirt, his cock sputtering cum all over the blanket, a guttural cry erupting from him into the quiet jungle. 

Eli was unable to stop his body from shuddering until Thrawn slowed his sporadic twitches and leaned down so his chest was flush against his back, raining loving kisses along heated flesh. Thrawn kissed his cheek, and then lifted his hand to wipe the dirt off the side of Eli’s mouth where the moisture from his lips had attracted the soil. 

Eli chuckled; they would both be filthy. They laid in the open air, under the night sky, feeling both wrung out and exceptionally alive. 

Eli reached out a hand, feeling blindly behind him. Thrawn found it and gripped it behind Eli’s back. They were content to lay there just so; Eli on his belly by the fire, Thrawn sprawled out on his back behind him, their clasped hands the only part of them that were touching. Both men were too hot for any contact more than that; the fire had proved too much for them.


	6. "He Belongs Nowhere"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn and Eli are rescued from the jungle and taken to the Chiss Court House to sort out this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn may or may not think he’s an attorney now. I certainly am not.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon when a shuttle swooped down on them, scattering dirt and circling loose leaves around their camp.

Thrawn and Eli strode to the shuttle, packs slung over their shoulders, as the landing ramp descended to admit Admiral Ar’alani. Eli would be glad to be back aboard the _Steadfast_ , waiting in orbit, where they had warm, dry sleeping arrangements and wonderful, glorious running water. 

“You two look horrible,” Ar’alani said as they approached, eyeing their dirty clothes and faces. “What have you been doing? Rolling in the dirt?”

Eli’s eyes flicked to Thrawn. He tried turning his face slightly to hide the dirt smudges near his mouth. 

“I was attacked,” Thrawn explained.

“Excuse you,” Eli huffed.

Thrawn frowned at him, confused. So did Ar’alani.

“I was referring to the warriors at the compound,” Thrawn said softly.

Eli flushed, “Oh. Well, obviously.”

“How is Thrass?” Thrawn asked Ar’alani. “And everyone else aboard?”

“They are fine. Would you care to explain the reason I received a call in the middle of the night, telling me _you_ had returned and were marooned in the jungle?”

“I apologize for the suddenness of it all,” Thrawn said. “And I will be happy to explain it to you in private.”

“I would appreciate that,” she said, “but after you bathe. Come on board; don’t sit on anything.” 

“Aren’t you going to cuff me?” Thrawn asked, a note of dryness to his tone.

Ar’alani gave him a withering look, but ignored him.

They followed Ar’alani onto shuttle. Within minutes they were once again inside the _Steadfast_ and safely behind shields and an assortment of armaments. 

“You wash up first,” Eli told Thrawn quietly. “So you and Ar’alani can talk after. And can you do me a favor?”

Thrawn gave him a sidelong glance.

“Can you promise to never drug me again?”

Thrawn hesitated.

Eli’s eyes grew wide, “Thrawn!”

“I can not do that, Eli,” Thrawn told him, honestly. “I will, however, promise that I will never _unnecessarily_ drug you.”

Eli glared at him. “Unnecessarily” was a loose term, and if anyone could make the word fit his or her agenda, it was Thrawn. 

Eli relented. “Fine. Good enough.”

***

Eli entered the small room were Thrawn and Ar’alani sat close together, talking quietly. Their gaze flicked to Eli when he walked in. Something in their eyes made him aware that he wasn’t to intrude. So he positioned himself near the caf table in the corner to give them some privacy, piecing together parts of their conversation. 

“Your return brings me hope,” Ar’alani was saying. “Although the news you bring is...more than distressing. The Chaos cannot grow by itself; it needs help. You come with what I fear: it has received that help.”

Eli watched the two Chiss. He knew they were close; closer than most. They were of the same blood, the same beating heart that sought to protect their people. 

If Eli wasn’t so absolutely certain that Thrawn was flaming gay, or that Eli himself was madly in love with Thrawn, he might say the two of them would make a decent couple. 

He cringed. _Ew, no._

“What are you planning?” Ar’alani asked.

“I will inform the Aristocra that one of our Ruling Families has aligned itself with the Grysks,” Thrawn said. “Although, since Ronan was stationed at the Edifice, it could reasonably appear to be any of the Families.” 

“Although you do not believe it is ‘just any’-”

“The Aristocra can not know,” Thrawn said. “No one can.”

“Who does?”

Thrawn took a deep breath, “You. Myself.”

He looked towards Eli and inclined his head, “Eli.”

Ar’alani stared at him, her voice lowering, “You propose sacrificing your people to obtain the Grysks. Will it be worth it?”

“I understand that is how it seems, but I have no such intention,” Thrawn told her, weakly. “Although it appears they have made their choice.”

Silence fell over the group. Eli stepped over to them, figuring he was fully welcomed now. He stood behind Thrawn’s chair, resting a hand on top of it. 

Ar’alani’s eyes flashed back and forth from Eli to Thrawn, “I will come when you call,” Ar’alani told him, gravely. 

Thrawn nodded his acceptance of that promise. “Likewise.” 

*** 

“We can not _prove_ that your brother and the rest of the crew had nothing to do with your escape,” the mediator was saying. “But we can not charge them with something they were unconscious for.”

They were in the Chiss Court House, speaking with an old man named Sabosen’il’loro. Since no one was really sure if Thrawn was being charged, and what for, he was assigned a consultant of sorts, for the time being. 

Thrawn, Eli, and Thrass stood in the small room with guards on either side of them. The syndic looked well, Eli noted, no signs of latent sickness following Thrawn’s actions. He tucked his long hair behind his ear and crossed his arms, clearly unhappy that he was here, defending his brother… _again._

“It is, however, suspicious that this human was also found with you on Copero,” Nill said. “I am not entirely convinced he himself will not be charged-”

“If I may,” Thrawn cut in.

Thrass’s eyes widened in his direction and he shook his head, microscopically. 

Thrawn gave him a look right back and shot his eyes towards Eli.

Thrass spoke up, his eyes still shooting daggers at Thrawn, “Sir, Eli’van’to was-”

“I kidnapped him,” Thrawn said. 

Thrass’s forehead fell into his hand. Eli winced. Did he have to say it like that? Things were bad enough for him as it was.

“He is innocent,” Thrawn continued. “Let him go and hold me.”

“Yes, please,” Thrass muttered. “Hold _him_.”

“Oh I intend to,” the old man said, smiling. It was not wicked, it just was. “The question still stands-”

“Let me question him,” Thrawn said.

The man looked positively appalled, but also amused, Eli noted.

“Let’s here this,” he said slowly, with a pleasantly intrigued look.

Eli eyed Thrawn suspiciously when the Chiss faced him. His voice became softer, if noticeable only to Eli. 

“Eli’van’to, did we speak at all prior to boarding the shuttle to Csilla?”

Eli frowned, “No.” 

“Were you conscious when we departure the ship, or when I piloted the escape pod?”

“No.”

“Did I procure your communication device so that you could not call for help?”

Eli gritted his teeth, his eyes widening. _What the hell?_ He hadn’t even noticed that they had no communication abilities on Copero. Did he ever know what was going on? 

“Apparently.”

“And were you manipulated, even coerced, into releasing me from my chains?” 

Eli swallowed. He didn’t want to end in up a prison cell, and he had told Thrawn to ensure the Aristocra knew it wasn’t his fault, but at this rate, Thrawn would end up in here for the rest of his life. 

Eli answered, reluctantly, “Yes.”

Thrawn turned toward the man, “Do you have any further questions?”

“That is all fine and well, except none of that can be proven,” Nill said.

“He has no reason to lie to you,” Thrawn insisted. “But if you do not believe him, a sleeping agent is still identifiable in his blood stream if you take a sample now. With that being said, there is sufficient reasonable doubt that he is not at fault-”

The man waved his hand, clearly fed up. “Fine, fine. We’ll get that blood sample and go from there. Then, Eli’van’to, you are free to go, but you will not have any contact with Thrawn until he is cleared of charges. We don’t need something like this happening again.”

Eli opened his mouth to say something but Thrawn shot him a silencing glance and he held his tongue with effort. 

“Take him away,” Nill demanded. 

Thrass took a step forward, “May we be allowed to say goodbye, sir?”

“You can follow the guards to Thrawn’s cell,” the man said absentmindedly. “Be aware they have been instructed to use deadly force if you try anything.”

They followed Thrawn and the guards from the room.

“You hear that, Eli,” Thrass muttered dryly. “ _Deadly force-_ ”

“Yes, I heard him, Thrass.”

Their entourage descended into the lower levels. Eli leaned closer to Thrass as they brought up the rear, “When will a decision be made?”

They arrived at the cell and Thrawn stepped inside, remaining close to the bars. His eyes were on Eli. 

“Hopefully three weeks or so,” Thrass murmured.

Eli faced the guards, “So you’re just going to keep him locked up this whole time?”

“What would you have us do?” the guard hissed. “He returns after a decade of exile, unwelcomed and unwanted, claiming we are all in danger, with no evidence and no actual explanation. He escapes detainment, puts the ship’s crew to sleep and knocks your ass out. He’s a danger to society.”

Eli opened his mouth to explain _why_ Thrawn had done those things, but Thrawn spoke first, “He is right, Eli. I did do those things.”

Eli locked eyes with him, almost feeling the intensity radiating from those crimson orbs. He knew he couldn’t argue, and he definitely couldn’t reveal any information that Thrawn would need to secure his freedom to some lowly guard. He shot a scornful look at the prison guard, feeling the need to blame someone. 

The man caught sight of it, and said hotly, “He is not a member of the Fleets or Families. He belongs nowhere. Therefore, he’ll stay here.”

“He’s a member of the Eight Ruling Family,” Thrass corrected.

“That remains to be seen,” came the sharp reply.

Eli’s shoulders fell and he lowered his gaze. He turned to Thrawn, defeat in his eyes.

Thrawn tried to smile, “It is alright, Eli. We had the time I wanted. We will have it again.”

“Well, I didn’t. I’m tired of being apart,” Eli said strongly.

The guard grabbed Eli’s elbow, ready to escort him out. Eli shrugged him off, “Don’t touch me.”

He turned back to Thrawn. One of his hands was resting on the cell bars. Eli placed one of his over it, and laced their fingers together.

“My sun and all my stars,” Thrawn whispered.

Eli half grinned, his heart aching, “Take care of yourself.”

Thrawn’s eyes flicked over Eli’s shoulder to where Thrass stood.

“Let’s go, Eli,” Thrass urged quietly, understanding his brother’s unspoken request. 

The human took one more breath, one longer look at Thrawn, before moving away from the cell and down the hall. 

Thrass regarded his brother. He was right back where they’d found him; locked away yet again. 

He sighed and followed Eli out of the dark chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn and Eli’s farewell adage is a rendition of E. E. Cummings poem:  
>  _"You are My Sun, My Moon, and All My Stars"_


	7. Epilogue - "As A Token Of Our Gratitude"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY STAR WARS DAY!

Eli watched Thrawn’s simulated combat training from outside the dojo, his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face. Thrawn’s Aristocra assigned guard, Heron, stood beside him, his back towards the room, as if guarding it from outside threats.

Thrawn was fighting aggressively, dangerously. He was not happy. He delivered a quick jab to the punching bag.

_In the case of Mitth’raw’nuruodo, former Commander of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet and forged exile of the Chiss Ascendancy..._

The hearing, which had taken place a month after Thrawn’s arrival on Csilla, had been replaying in Eli’s head for two days now. Thrawn had told the Council of Families all he knew about the Grysks having infiltrated one, or more, of the Ruling Families and how they begun bending them to their will. All he knew, save whom he believed was most guilty. Claiming that one of the Chiss Families was plotting to destroy the Ascendancy from within was a grave accusation. Eli wasn’t sure that withholding the information was Thrawn’s best strategy, but Thrawn wanted to be certain, due to the gravity of the situation. He knew what it would do to the Ascendancy once the information was released. Unwilling to deny the risk of Thrawn’s accusations, all Families had been ordered to submit to questioning and investigation. 

Thrawn threw a right hook, and then a hook to the left. 

_After analysis of the information he provided upon his return, The Council of Families has deemed the knowledge useful and critical, therefore permitting Mitth’raw’nuruodo to be reestablished as a full member of the Eighth Ruling Family, as a token of our gratitude. He shall remain under their Family name and influence._

Eli couldn’t determine, even now, if he was pleased about Thrawn being allowed to remain a Mitth member. Part of him had hoped, a dark and silent part, that he would be released, so he could bring Thrawn into the Fourth Family. 

Front kick, sidekick, upper cut. 

_While the Aristocra values the testimony Mitth’raw’nuruodo has presented, it is our final ruling that due to prior infractions of the legal and military systems, reinstatement as a member of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet will not be granted. As an alternative, he has been given the position as a resource and general advisor to the Ascendancy._

Spinning roundhouse kick into a spinning back fist punch. 

_All civil liberties and privileges immediately restored. Dismissed._

Thrawn wrapped his legs around the top of the bag and hurled his body to the ground. Take down. 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic!  
> And don’t forget: Clone Wars series finale today : )

**Author's Note:**

> My headcannon has assigned this song: Outnumbered by Dermot Kennedy to Thranto, if you wanna take a listen. In fact, the title of this fic is from a line in that song. 
> 
> Of course I had to go big for my first work and attempt a damn series. Sooo I have prequels and sequels in the works if not fully written. If there is any confusion, it will likely (hopefully) be cleared up in stories to come. But you are welcome to inquire in the comments.
> 
> Everyone‘s favorite big brother will become a much more prominent character in stories to come, so I have therefore given him his own state of being, which he resides in much of the time:  
> Exthrassperated (Ex-Thrass-Perated): a state of being perpetually exasperated with familial antics, specifically with regard to ones brother, if ones brothers name is Thrawn.


End file.
